The invention relates to an improved method for the measurement of the parameters of a resonator, such as a quartz crystal.
When developing quartz crystals for use at UHF, current measuring methods have been found to be unsuitable. In addition they are slow. An object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of making such measurements.